megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Beast Out
, also known as the , is when MegaMan.EXE absorbs a Cybeast, either Falzar or Gregar, to become Falzar/Gregar Beast MegaMan. These transformations appear in the games Mega Man Battle Network 6 Cybeast Falzar/Cybeast Gregar, in the anime Rockman.EXE Beast and Beast+, and the MegaMan NT Warrior manga. MegaMan can also use the Cross System with Beast Out to form a . Both of these forms possess great might, and can be used effectively to easily delete bosses earlier in the game, and later as a strategic advantage for more formidable bosses. In the games Overview After Beast Out is introduced, it can be triggered by using the "Beast Button", located just below the "OK" button on the Custom Screen. A counter appears in MegaMan's emotion window - this shows how many turns his Beast Out will last if used. Battling without initiating Beast Out will refill the counter by 1, up to a maximum of 3. During Beast Out, MegaMan gains several abilities, inclusive of a rapid-fire buster, and chips being auto-targeted so short-range chips become more useful. He can also charge non-elemental chips to unleash the Beast Out's special attack. When used with a Cross, this forms a Cross Beast, with the benefits given by the Cross and the Cross Beast having its own unique special attack. Beast Out is capable of utilizing Full Synchro, but Cross Beasts cannot do the same. Gregar Beast Out Taking form of the Cybeast Gregar, MegaMan gains an extremely fast-firing buster, along with Super Armor, allowing him to execute attacks without the worry of being interrupted by taking a hit. Non-elemental, non-dimming chips gain +30 damage, and the chip charge attack is a double claw slash that hits for 60 damage each, increasing by 10 damage for each increase in Buster attack. Gregar Beast Out also gains access to the following Cross Beasts: * Heat Beast: Chip charge attack becomes Great Fire, that hits a panel ahead of MegaMan in addition to the next 2x3 area ahead of that for 80 fire damage, increasing by 30 damage for each increase in Buster rank. * Elec Beast: Chip charge attack becomes Big Thunder, that hits a panel ahead of MegaMan in addition to the next 2x3 area ahead of that for 70 paralyzing elec damage, increasing by 30 damage for each increase in Buster rank. This attack also cracks the panels it hits. * Slash Beast: Chip charge attack becomes Slash-X, hitting in an X formation for 80 sword damage, increasing by 30 damage for each increase in Buster rank. If the locked-on enemy is in line with MegaMan, he will hit it for double damage, otherwise MegaMan will just move forward enough that the edge of the X hits the locked-on enemy. * Erase Beast: Chip charge attack becomes Killer Tail Arrow, hitting the locked-on enemy for 100 cursor damage, increasing by 30 damage for each increase in Buster rank. It induces HP bugs in the target, similar to Erase Cross's HP-Bug property. * Charge Beast: Chip charge attack becomes Charge Bite, which first stuns all enemies before dealing 100 fire damage to the locked-on enemy, increasing by 30 damage for each increase in Buster rank. Falzar Beast Out Taking form of the Cybeast Falzar, MegaMan gains a fast-firing buster that fires down his entire row along with covering two columns of two rows beside, along with Air Shoes and Float Shoes, allowing him to move over any panel without harmful side effects. Non-elemental, non-dimming chips gain +30 damage, and the chip charge attack is a double claw slash that hits for 60 damage each, increasing by 10 damage for each increase in Buster attack. Falzar Beast Out also gains access to the following Cross Beasts: * Aqua Beast: Chip charge attack becomes Aqua Spiral, that hits the two panels ahead five times for 20 aqua damage each, increasing by 10 damage for each increase in Buster rank. * Tomahawk Beast: Chip charge attack becomes Wing Boomerang, circumventing the perimeter of the battlefield for two hits of 70 wood damage each, increasing by 20 damage for each increase in Buster rank. * Tengu Beast: Chip charge attack becomes Tengu Storm, that hits in a T-shape formation for 50 wind damage, increasing by 20 damage for each increase in Buster rank. This attack hits three times at the end column of the T. * Ground Beast: Chip charge attack becomes Drill Drive, hitting all enemies down the row twice for 110 breaking damage each, increasing by 20 damage for each increase in Buster rank. MegaMan is invincible during this attacks execution. * Dust Beast: Chip charge attack becomes Dust Shoot, hitting six random panels in front of MegaMan for 100 breaking damage each, increasing by 20 damage for each increase in Buster rank. This attack also cracks the panels it hits. Also, MegaMan leaps into the air while executing this attack, so he can't be hit. Beast Over When a Beast Out or Cross Beast expires due to the emotion counter running out, MegaMan enters a "Tired" state. In this state, he cannot achieve Full Synchro at all (though he can still use Crosses), and attempting to initiate Beast Out a second time will instead trigger . In this state, MegaMan becomes fully uncontrollable for the following turn, becoming invincible and randomly jumping about, firing the buster, and using loaded chips with double the attack power. When the Custom Gauge fills, Beast Over immediately expires, forcing MegaMan into an "Exhausted" state, where his Buster stats are reduced to 1 each, receives an HP bug which rapidly removes health at a quickened pace (to the point where MegaMan can have 1 HP before the custom bar can fill the following turn), and cannot enter any other emotional states. Note that Beast Over cannot be initiated if MegaMan enters a battle in the Tired state. In the anime Beast Factor TBA Zoanoroids TBA Rockman.EXE Beast and Beast+ In Rockman.EXE Beast, MegaMan's Beast Out can only be triggered when he is in a dangerous situation while Trill is around. The beast transformation cannot be controlled, sending MegaMan on a rampage, attacking both friend and foe until the transformation is forcefully canceled or calmed by Iris. Also, with help from Trill, MegaMan and Lan (performing Cross Fusion to defeat Wily) can combine both Beast Outs to form an invincible Cross Fusion MegaMan with the powers of both Cybeasts. The official name of this form is .Concept art in the Rockman.EXE Beast Volume 08 DVD In Rockman.EXE Beast+, MegaMan can utilize Beast Out through Beast Out chips, and in this state he can control the transformation. References Gallery Exe6 promo gbeast.png|Gregar Beast Out form Exe6 promo fbeast.png|Falzar Beast Out form BeastOutGregar.jpg|Gregar Beast Over BeastOutFalzar.jpg|Falzar Beast Over megamancross_heatbeast.jpg|Heat Beast Cross megamancross_elecbeast.jpg|Elec Beast Cross slash_beast.jpg|Slash Beast Cross megamancross_erasebeast.jpg|Erase/Killer Beast Cross ChargeBeast.jpg|Charge Beast Cross AquaBeast.jpg|Spout/Aqua Beast Cross TomahawkBeast.jpg|Tomahawk Beast Cross TenguBeast.jpg|Tengu Beast Cross GroundBeast.jpg|Ground Beast Cross megamancross_dustbeast.jpg|Dust Beast Cross ForteBeast.png|Falzar Beast Bass BM10.jpg BM26.jpg MegaMan.EXE Super Beast Out (Gregar).jpg Trivia *When MegaMan.EXE fought Zero.EXE as Gregar Beast Out he did not have red eyes; this is because he used the Gregar Beast Out Battle Chip, which allows MegaMan to stay under control when Beasting Out. *In Rockman.EXE Battle Chip Stadium, Bass can use the power of Falzar and Beast Out into Falzar Beast. It resembles MegaMan's version, but the head and body of Bass remain, except for the hands and feet, and he still has part of his cloak around his mouth and neck. Category:Mega Man Battle Network series Category:Transformations